Positioning forms that are different from one another depending on the type of care are needed for the medical care of patients. The usual positioning forms are the hospital bed, medical stretchers and transport carts for initial medical care, an operating table or special beds for imaging examinations as well as nuclear spin tomography (magnetic resonance tomography (MRT)) in order to meet the special needs of a respective therapy or diagnostic procedure.
It has been necessary up to now to transport a patient from one bed to another bed. This transport method is particularly difficult for immobile or heavyweight or overweight patients, since up to now often no mechanical aids can be utilized as a result of space-related marginal conditions. The nursing staff is particularly burdened in these situations.
A grip sheet for hospitals and home nursing, with which a patient can be repositioned, has become known from DE 195 01 225 A1. Cotton, nonwoven fabrics or sailcloth are mentioned as materials for such a grip sheet.
A device for transporting a patient, which has a frame consisting of two longitudinal bars and cross bars connected to the longitudinal bars, has become known from DE 31 07 221 A1. Netted webs, lying above one another in a cross-like manner with overhanging ends, are fastened to these bars.